


Confrontations and Consequences

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Break Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Sometimes... taking a risk pays off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reveal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827253) by [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy). 



> Inspired by ten drabbles in a series of drabbles written by JustAnotherUnderstudy (Ch 8-18). 
> 
> I do hope I've done those wonderful drabbles justice. :)

She could see the fear in his eyes, as well as anger that she’d hidden her injury from him.

“I suppose it’s too late to make a run for it,” she joked, wanting to distract him from his fear and anger.

“I’m game if you are,” he replied.

She huffed a small, breathless laugh, then looked up into his eyes.

His beautiful blue eyes.

Eyes she knew she would never look into ever again.

The realization filled her with such overwhelming sadness.

She felt his arms tighten around her. Heard the plea in his soft whisper of her name.

It was becoming difficult to breathe, to think, and there was so much she wanted to tell him. There was just not enough time.

“I did get one thing right,” she murmured, hoping he’d understand that she meant him.

She exhaled one last time.

Olivia sat up with a gasp, then inhaled sharply as her eyes opened wide.

“Just a dream,” she panted, still trying to catch her breath.

She kept repeating the words over in her mind – just a dream – as she reached out to turn on the bedside lamp. With the light on, her eyes fell on the small framed photo she kept on her night table.

She picked it up, cradling it in her hands, and stared down at it.

Olivia knew why the nightmares had started up again.

She’d heard about the unscheduled demolition of her former headquarters, as well as the helicopter crash on Westminster Bridge just days earlier on the news. Mallory had filled her in on the rest.

James. Spectre. 

Madeleine.

Olivia sighed, and forced the jealously aside. She had no right to it, as she had no claim on James. He knew nothing of her feelings after all.

“Hell, he doesn’t even know I’m alive,” she whispered on a sigh.

She traced the image beneath the glass.

James’ image.

Another sigh escaped her. She hated the idea that James believed her dead.

She’d hated the idea when she’d woken up in the hospital to the news that for the rest of the world, for James, Olivia Mansfield was no longer in it.

And for Olivia, James Bond was no longer a part of her world.

Eight months since being forced into hiding, it still pained her to be cut off from him and that world; the world that had been her life for more than half her life.

She traced her fingers over his image again, then made her decision.

Placing the photo back onto her night table, Olivia grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she came to the name she was looking for.

She’d had his number for seven months, but had never used it.

Until now.

**~*M*B*~**

He glanced at his watch.

Ten minutes to go.

It couldn’t possibly be true, he told himself yet again since receiving the email two days earlier.

James sighed, and not for the first time, wondered what he was doing. Wondered why he was doing this to himself, torturing himself this way.

He’d had every intention of not showing up, convinced it was someone playing a cruel trick on him. 

After all, she’d died in his arms in the family chapel.

_“I suppose it’s too late to make a run for it?”_

James closed his eyes as her voice whispered the words in his mind again. It had been too late, and it was his fault. He could still feel the coolness of her skin against his lips.

He shook his head. “Why?” he muttered.

Losing her had been such a blow

“So why am I doing this?” he asked himself again.

Because I want it to be true, he thought, opening his eyes as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

He opened his email, and flipped through the messages until he came to the ones he was looking for. His eyes danced over the words. Words that had shocked him, then angered him, then had filled him with cautious hope.

It was that hope that had convinced him to agree to the meeting.

“Hello, 007.”

James inhaled sharply at the gravelly utterance.

There could be no mistaking that voice.

He turned slowly, and felt his heart skip a beat.

It _was_ her.

M.

“Hello, M.” He raked his eyes over her. “You look good for a dead woman.”

She smirked. “Thank you.”

James chuckled, then stepped closer, and pulled her into his embrace; the move surprising them both.

“I’m glad you’re still alive,” he whispered into her hair. He felt her cheek bunch against his chest, as she rubbed, then patted his back. “So am I, 007. So am I.”

James released her, then took a step back.

They stared at each other.

James gestured to the restaurant a few feet away. “Shall we?”

Olivia nodded.

**~*M*B*~**

“Whose idea was it?”

“The PM’s.”

She paused as the waitress brought their drinks, then took their order.

“Were you given a choice?”

Olivia shook her head.

“So, this…” James gestured absently between them.

“Is me finally saying to hell with the rules,” Olivia replied.

James grinned.

“I’d heard about the early demolition of my building, and of the crash on Westminster Bridge on the news,” she began. “Mallory filled in the rest.”

“Mallory knows?”

“Yes.”

James frowned.

“He was under orders as well, 007,” she told him.

“So, his telling you about Spectre…?”

“Was at my request.”

“It was?”

Olivia nodded. “I had a feeling you were involved with what had happened.” The ‘and I needed to know you were okay’ was left unsaid.

“And he told you?”

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t tell him you were going to contact me, did you?”

She shook her head, and gave him a large smile. “No.”

James grinned, and sat back in his chair. “I’ve missed you, M.”

**~*M*B*~**

“You got her back.”

They were standing in the restaurant’s car park, after enjoying a few hours in each other’s company catching up over lunch.

James nodded, a pleased smile on his face, as he laid his hand on the roof of his Aston Martin.

“I’m glad,” Olivia said, brushing her fingers over the wing mirror.

“Can I give you a lift home?” he asked, realizing he was not quite ready to have her leave.

Olivia shook her head. “I don’t live far.”

“Are you sure? The seats are more comfortable now.” He smirked when she rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head.

“Perhaps when the weather turns,” she told him.

His smirk melted into a genuine smile. This wasn’t just a one off meeting. The realization made him ridiculously happy. “It was good seeing you, M,” he said, as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“It was good to see you, 007,” Olivia told him, smiling up at him once he straightened up.

“Are you sure I can’t give you a lift home?” he asked her again, as he opened his door.

“I’m sure,” she replied. “Thank you.”

“All right.” He climbed into the car, pulling the door closed. “M?”

Olivia turned back, having started walking away, to find him leaning out his now open window. “Yes?”

“We are going to do this again, aren’t we?”

Olivia smiled enigmatically, and nodded slowly.

James grinned, then put his car in gear, and drove away.

Olivia’s smile remained on her face her entire walk home.

**~*M*B*~**

James unlocked the door, then entered the flat he shared with Madeleine. “I’m back,” he called out, closing the door behind him.

“Did you have a good time?” she called back.

“Yeah,” he replied, removing his jacket. “It was good to see my old friend again.”

“That’s nice.”

James turned, smiling at the young woman who was now standing in the doorway. “It was,” he said, moving over to her. He brushed a light kiss over her lips, then stepped around her into the living room.

He did not want to discuss M with Madeleine.

**~*M*B*~**

Olivia was still smiling as she let herself into her home.

She had enjoyed spending the afternoon with James, and was glad now that she’d given in to her desire to see him.

His reaction at seeing her had been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. It had felt good being in his arms.

Olivia sighed, and wandered into the living room. She fixed herself a drink, then curled up on her sofa, her back to the arm rest, and stared out into the garden, allowing her thoughts to drift back over the last few hours spent with James.

They’d talked. A lot. Catching each other up on everything that had happened to them in the eight months since Skyfall.

Skyfall, and the events with Spectre were discussed first, then both drifted on to other, more enjoyable topics.

It had been a good afternoon.

Her hand rose, her fingers fluttering against her cheek.

She could still feel the soft touch of his lips. It had been unexpected, the brief kiss, as had been the hug he’d given her when she’d arrived.

A wistful sigh escaped her.

She was aware of how James felt about her. And had been aware of his feelings for some time… not that James was unable to hide them, he was. She was simply more aware of them because she had feelings for him as well. 

She’d just promised herself she would not act on them, or let him see how she felt. He deserved to find someone closer to his own age, and have some semblance of a normal life.

Lowering her hand to her lap, she took a sip of her drink, then closed her eyes, resting her temple against the back of the sofa.

She would be satisfied with seeing him occasionally for lunch. It would be enough.

It would have to be.

**~*M*B*~**

James stared at his phone, at the message – at the invitation - he had just typed in.

His thumb hovered over the send button.

It had only been two weeks since he’d had lunch with M, but he had found himself missing her company, and wanting to see her again.

That the want was actually more of a need was a feeling he studiously ignored, as he had done for many years now. Just as he’d done with his feelings.

He’d known for quite a while now that he was in love with M.

Her death, in his family’s chapel, in his arms had very nearly killed him as well. As it was, he’d only been living as a shadow of his former self. Even being with Madeleine had not helped heal the wounds in his heart and soul.

No, that healing had begun two weeks ago.

James pressed send.

If he knew M as well as he believed he did, he’d receive a text back agreeing to meet him the next day.

James knew M had feelings for him; knew she cared for him beyond that of merely his boss, and that those feelings were not maternal in any way either. In fact, James knew that M felt the same way about him, as he did her.

But she shouldn’t.

There were so many reasons why she shouldn’t feel that way, James thought. And it was those thoughts that had kept him from admitting his feelings to her. No, keeping things as they were was best. He’d rather have her friendship than no relationship at all.

His mobile buzzed in his hand.

He opened the message.

_Tomorrow sounds lovely._

James smiled.

**~*M*B*~**

“But you just had lunch with your friend the other week.”

James regarded Madeleine, then shrugged. “I know, but they want to meet again.”

“Who is this friend?” she asked.

“Someone I used to work with,” he said, grabbing his keys from the bowl in the entrance. He stepped over to her, and kissed her cheek. “I shouldn’t be too late.”

He walked over to the door, opened it, then left; the heat of Madeleine’s gaze on his back.

Anticipation had him walking quickly to his car, and climbing inside. He started it, put it in gear, then drove off.

M was waiting.

**~*M*B*~**

Olivia sipped her drink as she waited for James.

She’d been surprised to receive his text the day before asking to meet her for dinner; surprised that he wanted to see her again so soon. After all, it had only been two weeks since they’d had lunch together. Since she’d revealed to him that she was still alive.

And yet, part of her wasn’t surprised at all.

She’d almost texted him herself.

“We can’t do this,” she whispered softly to herself. 

He needed to settle down in his new life with Madeleine. 

After this, Olivia promised herself, she would limit how often they saw each other.

She had to.

For both their sakes.

As she took another sip of her drink, she spotted James entering the restaurant, and felt her heart beat just that little bit faster when his eyes landed on her, and a large smile spread across this face.

Yes, Olivia promised herself, she would have to be strong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in _italics_ in this chapter is quoted directly from JustAnotherUnderstudy's drabbles.

James straightened his tie, then ran his hands down his chest, smoothing down the material before reaching for his suit jacket, and slipping it on.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and nodded, pleased with how he looked.

A grin suddenly split his face as he realized he was feeling a little nervous.

It’s just dinner with M, he told himself. No need to be nervous.

But there was no ‘just’ about it.

It was an anniversary of sorts.

Six months ago M had come back into his life. 

That, James had decided, was worth celebrating.

“I thought you were going out for dinner with your friend.”

James turned to find Madeleine standing just inside their bedroom, her arms crossed over her chest, and a frown on her face.

“I am.”

“Then why are you dressed up?”

“We’re dining at a fancy restaurant.”

“Oh.”

James stepped into his shoes, then crossed the room. He paused in front of her, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “It’s just dinner,” he told her. “I won’t be too late.”

“All right.”

“See you later,” he said, then walked out of the bedroom.

**~*M*B*~**

Madeleine watched James leave their bedroom. A few moments later, she heard the front door open then close.

A few moments later, she pulled out her mobile. Swiping the screen, she scrolled through the various apps until she found the one she was looking for and opened it.

She watched the screen for several minutes.

It was working.

**~*M*B*~**

Olivia looked herself over in the mirror.

Not bad for a woman of seventy-two, she thought with a smile. Not bad at all.

The dress she had chosen to wear was blue, with a neckline that revealed a generous amount of cleavage, and which hugged her figure in all the right places.

She hoped James liked it.

Olivia stopped, and met her gaze in the mirror.

James.

In spite of the promise she’d made herself to minimize how often they met, she and James had met several times each month for the last six months for both lunches and dinners. And after each meeting, Olivia would again promise herself to limit the number of meals, and each time James would send her a text, she would agree to meet him – no matter how recent the last time had been.

She shook her head.

She was normally quite good at maintaining her resolve in such matters, but James was her weakness, and she knew it. She also knew nothing would change, and they would continue to meet often.

She simply enjoyed being with him, and would continue to do so for as long as she was able.

Olivia glanced at her watch. 

The taxi she’d called for should be arriving at any moment.

**~*M*B*~**

James swallowed hard, and felt his body grow warm as he watched M approach the table. 

Fuck, she looked good, he thought, raking his eyes over her.

The blue dress she wore hugged every delicious curve of her body, showing off a considerable amount of cleavage, and James found himself itching to remove it and run his hands over every inch of her. Starting with her breasts.

“Good evening, Bond.” She smiled as she reached him.

“Hello, M,” he replied, fighting the impulse to pull her into his arms so he could feel the softness of her body against his. He settled for expressing his admiration verbally, “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” M replied, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

“That colour looks good on you,” he told her. “Brings out your eyes.”

M shook her head slightly, her eyes twinkling with amusement. “Flatterer.”

“I mean it,” James said, then stepped around her to pull out her chair.

“I know you do,” she said, meeting his gaze with a fond smile as she sat down.

Once she was settled, he took his seat, sitting across from her. He picked up the menu in front of him. “I hope you like Italian.”

Olivia smiled, picking up her own menu. “I do.”

**~*M*B*~**

“I had a call from Tanner the other day,” James told her, then took a bite of his Cannoli.

“How’s he doing?” Olivia asked, as she sectioned off a bite-size piece of the Panna Cotta she was having for dessert.

“Pretty good. He says things are finally starting to settle back down since the merger with MI5 fell through,” he replied.

“That’s good to hear.”

“He’s also started seeing someone.”

“Who?”

“Guess.” He took another bite of his Cannoli.

Olivia tilted her head thoughtfully, then shook her head. “I can’t even begin to… Mallory.”

A large grin spread across James’ face; he nodded.

“I wasn’t being serious.”

“Nevertheless, it’s true,” James told her. “They’ve been on three dates, and Bill says he has a good feeling about the two of them.”

Olivia sat back in her chair with a small huff of amusement. “Did he sound happy?”

“Yes. He did.”

She smiled. “Then I am happy for him. For both of them. We all deserve to be with someone who makes us happy.”

“Yes, we do,” James agreed in a quiet voice.

Their gazes locked.

“Can I get either of you anything else? More tea?”

Olivia blinked, then looked up at the server and shook her head. “Nothing for me, thank you.”

“Nothing for me either, thanks,” James said.

The server nodded, then left.

“Did he ask you back?” Olivia enquired.

“He did, yes.”

Something in his voice caught her attention. “You’re considering it, aren’t you?”

“I am.” He nodded, then cocked his head as he regarded her. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“I’m not.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I know you,” she said. “You’re not one for being idle too long.”

James nodded. She was right. And yet, he knew there was another reason he was considering returning to Six; one that made me him feel just that little bit like a heel for even thinking it.

He was bored. 

Bored with life with Madeleine.

He’d thought her different, but more and more he realized she was like every other woman he’d been involved with. More interested in changing him than accepting him for who and what he was.

The only exception was the woman sitting across from him.

“When will you advise Tanner of your decision?”

“I knew it!”

James and Olivia turned at the exclamation to find an angry Madeleine standing next to their table.

“You’re going back. That’s what this, and all those meetings have been about!” Madeleine hissed. “She’s here to lure you back to MI6.”

“I assure you, Miss Swann, I am not here to lure James back to Six.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Olivia shrugged. “I don’t care whether you believe me or not,” she replied, pushing her chair back and standing. She glanced around at the other diners, noting that a few were staring curiously. She turned to James. “Thank you for dinner, 007.”

With that, she grabbed her handbag, turned, and walked away.

“When you said old friend, I didn’t think you meant it literally,” Madeleine remarked, watching as James shoved his chair back, and got to his feet.

James gave her a dirty look as he fished his wallet out of his trouser pocket and dug out a wad of bills, tossed them onto the table, then hurried after M.

He caught up to her as she was being handed her coat.

“M, I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Perhaps not to you, but I believe I am owed one.”

Both turned at the sound of Madeleine’s voice.

“For the last several months I’ve been lied to while you tried to lure James back into the Secret Service.”

“I have not been trying to lure him back into the SIS. That is not what’s been happening here.”

“Then what has been happening? Hmm? Do you really expect me to believe the last six months have been nothing more than two friends getting together to catch up?”

“Yes,” James said. “That’s all it’s been.”

“Then why lie to me about who you’ve been meeting?”

“It was for your safety and for hers,” James told her. “No one is supposed to know she’s alive.”

“I don’t buy that. I know that world, James. I grew up in it. You could have told me. I would not have said anything,” Madeleine said.

“I asked him not to,” Olivia said.

“So you could convince him to go back to that life.”

Olivia shook her head. “I’ve already told you, that is not the case.”

“I don’t see any other reason there could possibly be…” Madeleine’s voice trailed off as she looked between them. Her eyes fell on M once more, and a thought suddenly occurred to her. _“You’re in love with him!”_

_“Yes,” Olivia replied quietly,_ realizing she could not answer any other way, _then turned to James. He looked surprised by her confession. She couldn’t blame him. “I love you.”_

She held his eyes for a few moments, then blinked, breaking the connection. She turned away, and began walking toward the restaurant door, pulling her jacket on.

James was stunned.

M had just admitted, out loud, that she loved him. He’d known about her feelings, of course, but he’d never even dared dream that she’d ever admit them.

He wasn’t sure what he should do.

He loved her, too. He’d already admitted that to himself years ago, however he had always harboured doubts that he was good enough for her. But to admit to his feelings, to say the words out loud, to her… the thought terrified him.

She had almost reached the door, when he happened a glance at Madeleine. She was staring at M with a cold, almost triumphant look in her eyes.

He made up his mind.

_“M,” he called after her. “Please wait.”_

Olivia stopped, then turned back to face him. 

She held herself proudly, almost defiantly, James noted as he closed the distance between them. Stopping just in front of her, he looked into her eyes, and said simply, _“I love you, too.”_

Olivia’s breath caught in her throat, even as her heart began to race.

_“What?!?”_

So intent on each other, and their admissions of feelings, Madeleine’s voice startled them both.

_“How can you be serious?”_ she scoffed, an incredulous expression her face as she looked at James.

_“Madeleine, I’m sorry. I can’t lose her again.”_

The look on her face became one of confusion. “Again? I don’t…” She glanced between the two of them, and James could see she was trying to make sense of what had just happened.

He didn’t see how she could though, as she’d never met M.

_“Oh! You’re James’ ‘beloved M’.”_

James frowned.

_“I didn’t realize that Blofeld meant you when he spoke of James’ past loves,”_ Madeleine said, then turned toward James. Her eyes flashed with a myriad of emotions until finally, he saw reluctant acceptance. _“You really love her.”_

“Yes, Madeleine. I do.”

It was only the frantic beating of her heart that convinced Olivia she wasn’t dreaming that she and James had quietly, and without any flowery declarations, admitted to being in love with each other. 

It was everything she had dreamt about, and everything she never thought she’d have.

“James…” Madeleine began.

He held his hand up to stop her, keenly aware of M standing beside him, watching and listening to every word. “It’s over.”

She shook her head. “No, James.”

“I’m sorry, Madeleine. I can’t go back to living without her. It’s not a life I want.”

As he said the words, he realized just how much he meant them. The pain of living without M had been horrible, and he would not, could not, do it again.

And he knew Madeleine would not understand.

_“I love her, Madeleine,” he said. “There is nothing more to say.”_

Madeleine’s mouth fell open as James abruptly ended the conversation, then turned away from her and took M’s hand in his.

Olivia felt a warmth travel up her arm as James’ large hand enveloped hers. It felt right somehow, she thought, glancing down as he laced his fingers with hers. 

Confused and hurt, Madeleine tried to make sense of what had just happened. When she’d accused the old woman of being in love with James, she’d only been half serious, and grasping at straws. She hadn’t expected her to admit to it, or for James to reciprocate her feelings.

Or for them to do so in what was, to all appearances, such a cold, unfeeling manner. Neither one had been over effusive, or had gushed in any way common to most lovers. And yet, as she continued to stare at them, Madeleine realized what she was witnessing wasn’t cold at all.

_It was a calm, assured and absolute thing._

_It was the look of two people who knew each other so well that the words need never pass between them, and Madeleine realized they hadn’t before tonight._

Still, she couldn’t understand why James would choose the old woman over her. _“James, how can you go back to her? She made you a killer,” Madeleine said._

Olivia felt James tense, and looked up as he turned to face the younger woman.

_“No, Madeleine, she didn’t make me anything of the sort.” He looked back Olivia and gave her the slightest of smiles. “She just took me as I was, and made me better.”_ He gently squeezed her hand as he turned back to Madeleine. _“How can I not love her?”_

James faced Olivia once again, though he continued to address Madeleine. “She has never asked me to be anything other than a better version of what I am. She’s driven me, and helped hone my skills until I was the best agent the SIS had.”

_“You’re not a killer,” Madeleine pleaded. “I know you’re not.”_

_“He is,”_ Olivia answered, looking away from James to meet Madeleine’s gaze. _“Not in the same way your father was, however.”_

_“What’s the difference?” Madeleine glared at her._

_“Your father killed to control by fear,” Olivia said. “James has only killed when necessary. And only when commanded.”_

_“It’s all the same,”_ Madeleine snapped back, then looked at James, an entreaty in her eyes. “James, please. Let’s go somewhere and talk about this.”

James held her gaze for several moments, then slowly shook his head. _“I’m sorry, Madeleine. I do care for you, but I can never be what you want me to be.”_

“Let’s go,” he said quietly, squeezing Olivia’s fingers.

Olivia nodded.

They left the restaurant without looking back.

Neither one spoke as James led her to his car. He unlocked, then opened the passenger door for her, and once she was seated, closed the door. He hurried around the car to the driver’s side.

“James!”

He paused at the call of his name, and turned to see Madeleine standing outside the restaurant.

“James, please.”

He shook his head, then opened his door, and climbed into the Aston. He put his seatbelt on before slipping the key into the ignition and starting the car. Stepping on the clutch, he shifted the car into first, then pulled out of the car park.

A moment later, he stopped the car

“What is it?” Olivia asked quietly.

“Something just occurred to me,” he replied, reaching into his pocket for his mobile.

Turning the device off, he lifted the back cover off, then pulled out the SIM card and the micro SD card.

“Would you hold these, please.” She held her hand out, and he dropped them into her palm.

He peered at the inside of the phone, then scowled. It was as he thought.

“She put a tracker on your phone.”

James nodded. “It’s the only way she could have found us.”

He replaced the cover, turned the phone back on, then proceeded to delete all the information that remained in the phone’s internal memory. 

Once that was done, he grasped the phone firmly in both hands, then twisted and flexed until it snapped in half. 

Rolling down the window, he tossed the destroyed phone out onto the pavement.

“Can I have those back?” He asked, holding his hand out for the cards.

Olivia gave them to him, and watched as he snapped each one in half, then tossed them out the window as well.

James rolled the window back up.

Shifting the car back into gear, James drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

“Nice place,” James said as he pulled the Aston into the driveway of small cottage, then turned off the engine.

It was the first words, other than directions to her home, either had spoken since leaving the restaurant.

“Thank you,” Olivia replied, unbuckling her seatbelt.

James pulled the keys from the ignition, then opened the door and got out of the car. He hurried around the car, opened the passenger door, and held his hand out to her.

Olivia placed her hand in his, and allowed him to help her out. 

She smiled when he did not release her hand, and led him to her front door. She had to let go of his hand in order to retrieve her keys from her handbag, then unlocked and opened the door.

She gestured for him to go inside, then followed him in, pausing to close and lock the door. As she turned to face him, she pulled off her jacket, then hung it up.

James followed suit, then stepped closer to her.

“I know there’s much we need to discuss.”

Olivia nodded. “There is, yes.”

“But before we do that,” James began, stepping closer. “I _really_ want to kiss you.”

“Oh! Yes, please!” she whispered, closing the remaining distance. She placed her hands on his chest, and tilted her head back to smile up at him.

James returned her smile, and grasped her chin in his fingers as he lowered his head.

Their lips met.

Never before had Olivia been on the receiving end of such a tender, loving kiss. James’ lips moved against hers, bestowing soft kisses and gentle flicks of his tongue until finally covering her mouth properly, and kissing her deeply.

Both moaned softly as they explored each other’s mouths.

Little by little, the kiss tapered off; ending with the same soft kisses it had started with until finally, James rested his forehead against hers, and cradled her cheek in his large hand.

“I have wanted to do that for so long.”

James grinned at her breathless admission. “So have I.” He raised his head, and felt the breath leave his lungs again at the love and desire he could see in her eyes. “I love you, Olivia.”

A beatific smile blossomed across her face, reaching her eyes, and making them glow with happiness. “Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“No… not that.”

A playful, knowing smirk curled the corner of his mouth. He lowered his head again, brushing his lips against hers as he whispered, “Olivia.”

She hummed, her eyes twinkling with delight.

“My Olivia,” he continued. “I do love you.”

“And I you. So much, James,” she told him, and felt him smile against her lips.

They shared another kiss.

A hot, hungry kiss filled with growing want and desire.

Olivia reached up between them to grasp his wrist, and eased her mouth from his. She nuzzled his palm, then stepped away from him. Slipping her hand into his, she drew him with her down the hall to her bedroom.

James stopped when they reached her bedroom door. “Are you sure about this?” he asked. “I don’t want you to feel as though I’m rushing you.”

“I’m very sure.” She gave him a soft, heated look, then let go of his hand, turned, and walked into her dark bedroom.

James followed.

He came up behind her, just as she reached out to switch on the bedside lamp, and placing his hands on her hips, he drew her back against him. He dipped his head to nuzzle her temple, whispering her name again.

Olivia shivered, and leaned back into him.

“When you were walking toward me this evening at the restaurant, all I could think about was getting you out of this dress,” he stroked her sides, then slipped his right hand around to rest on her stomach, “then caressing every inch of your body. First with my hands, then with my lips.”

“I won’t stop you,” she said quietly, and felt James smile.

Grasping the zipper pull in his fingers, he slowly lowered it, dragging it down the left side of her body until the two sides separated. His fingers slipped inside the fabric at her hip, and he trailed them up in a ticklish caress until he reached her breast.

He could feel Olivia’s breath quicken in anticipation, and moved his hand inside her dress to cup her left breast. He gently pinched her nipple through the lace of her bra, eliciting a gasp from Olivia. He smiled as he rolled the hardening tip between his fingers, then fully cupped the large mound once more.

“I want you so much.”

“I know,” Olivia replied, pressing back against him, rubbing provocatively against his hard cock.

James moaned, then removed his hand from inside her dress. He gathered up her dress, then drew it up and off when Olivia raised her arms. He tossed it aside as she turned to face him, and he swallowed hard.

She stood before him in blue lace bra and knickers, suspenders with black stockings, and still wearing her heels.

“Please tell me you wore that,” he gestured to her lingerie, “with me in mind.”

“I did. Though I never thought you’d actually see me wearing it,” she admitted.

James grinned, then drew her back into his arms. “I’m very glad to have the chance.”

Olivia chuckled. “Me too,” she said, then rose up to give him a quick kiss. She reached up, and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Your turn.”

James’ grin grew.

As Olivia made fast work of the buttons of his shirt, he removed his suit jacket and tossed it to the floor near the end of the bed.

Once all the buttons had been released, Olivia slipped her hands inside the now open shirt to stroke the hot, firm skin of his chest. She leaned close, and pressed a kiss to the centre of his chest. 

She raised her head, then held his eyes as she slid her hands up his chest, and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. It fell to the floor at his feet. Her hands dropped to the snap on his trousers. She released the snap, then carefully lowered the zipper.

James grabbed her hands before she could remove his trousers. “Hold on a moment.”

Olivia gave him a curious look.

James simply smiled as he toed off his shoes, then bent down to remove his socks. Straightening up, he kicked them to the side, along with his shirt to join his jacket in a crumpled pile on the floor.

Holding her gaze, he reached into his trouser pocket, and withdrew a small tube of lube.

She arched an eyebrow.

“I was hoping also.”

She laughed softly, a large smile spreading across her face.

James grinned at her as he placed the lube on the night table. “And before I let you get your hands on me again,” he said, turning away from her.

She watched as he turned down the bed, then turned back to face her once more.

Holding her gaze, he slipped his hands into the waistband of his trousers, then pushed them off. He kicked them over on top of his socks and shirt, then stood before her clad in only his boxer briefs.

“I wanted to do that.” She pouted playfully.

“Sorry,” he replied. “Want me to put them back on?”

“No!”

James chuckled.

Olivia closed the distance between them, and reached down to cup his cock, which was straining against the material of his underwear. She began to stroke him, pleased when he moaned, and thrust into her touch.

His fingers closed around her wrist moments later, and pulled her hand away. “If you don’t want this to end now…”

“You have better control than that,” she said knowingly.

“Not where you’re concerned,” he replied. “Not when I’ve wanted this with you so badly, and for so long.”

Olivia’s eyes softened, and she gave him a brief, understanding nod. She tugged her hand free from his grip, then reached back behind her, and unhooked her bra.

“May I?” James asked softly.

She nodded.

James reached up, slipped his fingers beneath the straps, then drew her bra down, slipping it off her arms, and dropped it on the floor. His hands immediately cupped her now bare breasts, staring avidly at them. “They’re so much bigger than I imagined,” he murmured, fondling the heavy mounds.

“Thought about them a lot, did you?”

He raised his eyes to meet hers. “You have no idea.”

Olivia smirked, then stepped closer, pressing herself against him; his hands dropped from her breasts to her hips. She slid her hands up his arms to his shoulders, entwining her fingers behind his neck. “Make love to me, James.”

“Yes,” James replied, then to her surprise, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. He turned, then knelt on the bed, and laid her down in the centre of it. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her knickers. “Okay?”

She nodded, and lifted her hips as he tugged her knickers over her hips, then drew the lacy garment down and off her legs. He tossed them over onto the small pile of clothes, then stood next to the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as James removed his boxer briefs.

His cock, hard, flushed red, rose to rest against his belly, and Olivia felt her pussy throb with the thought of him inside her.

James joined her on the bed, stretching out on his side next to her. Olivia rolled onto her side to face him.

Tender smiles graced their faces as they moved into each other’s arms.

Their mouths met with whispered words of love that gave way to hungry, passionate kisses.

Hands wandered, stroking and caressing; building their arousal until both could wait no longer to be together.

James eased away from her, rolling onto his back, and reached for the lube. He opened the tube, and squirted some into Olivia’s outstretched hand. He flipped the cap closed, then tossed the tube back onto the night table as Olivia slicked the cool jelly down and up his cock.

Once he was sufficiently coated, Olivia rolled onto her back, and slipped her hand between her thighs.

“Oh fuck!” James swore, as he watched her move her lube coated fingers in and out of her pussy. Unable to help himself, he reached out, and lightly stroked his fingers over her clit, pleased when she gasped, her hips arching up into his touch.

“James,” she moaned, when he began to rub the sensitive bundle with firmer strokes. She reached for him with her free hand, latching onto his hip, her nails biting into his skin as a small orgasm rolled over her. “Oh god, James.”

He grinned, then removed his hand from her sex, and moved on top of her.

“Yes!” Olivia said, eagerly spreading her legs wider as she eased her fingers out of her sex, and grasped his cock. Curling her fingers around the hard, hot flesh, she guided him into place.

Supporting himself on his elbows, his large hands framing her face, James held her eyes as he pushed forward, the head of his cock slipping inside her.

“Oh!” she gasped, then moaned as James lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply, and stealing her breath as he continued to slowly slide his cock into her. 

When he was fully sheathed within her, James broke off the kiss, and raised his head to meet her eyes. “All right?” he asked. She was tight around him, and even though they’d used lube, he wanted to be sure he hadn’t hurt her.

Olivia nodded. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, James…” she answered, sounding breathless.

James smiled, then ducked his head to kiss her again as he began to rock against her, slowly moving inside her. She moaned into the kiss, one hand clutching his bicep, the other sliding up into his hair.

She felt so good around him, James thought, as he continued to slide his cock in and out of her pussy, watching her breasts dance on her chest with every thrust of his hips against her, listening to her soft moans and cries of his name. That he was making love to M, his M, after dreaming of doing so for so long only added to the arousal humming through his veins. 

It wasn’t long before the slow and steady pace wasn’t enough.

For either of them.

“More,” she murmured against his lips.

James eased his mouth from hers, and flashed her a grateful smile. He was not going to last much longer; she felt too good around him. He pushed himself up onto his arms, and began to thrust harder and faster.

“Yes! Oh yes, James!” Olivia cried out, reaching down to grab his arse, pulling him back into her with each drive of his hips. She felt the first tingles of her orgasm start low in her belly, and keened her pleasure.

“Olivia…” he groaned, lowering himself back down onto his left elbow, then reached between them to begin rubbing her clit.

“James!”

He rubbed tight circles against her clit, pleased when he felt her begin to shift beneath him, her thighs quivering around his hips. “That’s it! Come, Olivia.”

Close. She was so close. Olivia could feel it building, the pleasure coiling deep in her sex. She slipped her hand between their bodies, covering his, and pushed his fingers more firmly against her clit, guiding his touch.

“Mmm… oh yes!” Olivia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, then cried out seconds later as James rubbed her clit harder, and thrust deeply inside her. She came hard, his name on her lips, “JAMES!”

“Fuck!” James swore, as her pussy spasmed around his cock, and he came seconds later with a hoarse shout of her name. He sank into her arms with a groan, resting his forehead against hers, as he felt her sex fluttering around his cock as he continued to rock into her, prolonging their orgasms.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him, and held him close. They shared soft, loving kisses, luxuriating in the euphoria of their shared releases.

As the final swells of pleasure rippled away, they shared a deep, passionate kiss. When the kiss slowly tapered off, James raised his head to gaze down at her.

They smiled.

**~*M*B*~**

Olivia stared up at the ceiling, the events of the last few hours turning over in her mind.

She had not expected this. Had not expected her evening to end in quite this way. Not at all.

It was only meant to have been dinner with James.

Dinner, then home.

Alone. 

As usual.

Olivia had not expected to have to admit her feelings for James out loud, or for him to admit his to her.

She also had not expected him to give up everything for her.

He’d ended things with Madeleine without any hesitation, and had walked away from a life with her.

And she had, most certainly, not expected to spend the last several hours making love with him in what was now, most certainly, their bed.

They’d talked in between bouts of love making, Olivia wanting James to be certain that this was what he really wanted. That he wanted a life with her. A life that meant no children, and a life where, in all probability, he would lose her again – for real – to old age.

James had been adamant that being with her was what he wanted; what he had always wanted. And then to prove it, he’d made love to her again. So slowly, and with such tenderness and love that Olivia had been reduced to tears in the wake of her release from the intensity of emotions between them.

A soft snore next to her in the dark made her smile.

James loved her.

Her smile grew.

And she loved him.

James shifted, turning onto his side to face her. He slid his arm around her, and pulled her close. “Sleep,” he whispered hoarsely. “You’re going to need it.”

Olivia chuckled, as she rolled onto her side to face him, then snuggled into his arms. “So will you, James. So will you.”

His chest rumbled with quiet laughter beneath her ear.

Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

James stepped onto the deck, and smiled at the sight of Olivia sitting on the bench reading.

Such a beautiful woman, he thought, as the now constant arousal stirred within him.

“James, you’re doing it again.”

Her voice drifted to him on the breeze.

“I can’t help myself,” he replied. “You’re just so damn beautiful.”

She laughed, the sound shooting straight to his groin.

“Are you planning to stand there all day or…?”

James grinned.

He sauntered across the deck, then leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head before joining her on the bench. He stretched out, laying his head on her lap.

Olivia put her book down, and smiled down at him, as she began combing her fingers through his hair. Her other hand resting on his hip.

“Are you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Truly? No regrets?”

“Yes, I am truly happy. And no, I have no regrets whatsoever.”

“None?”

James shook his head as he reached for her free hand, and pressed a kiss to her inner wrist. “Olivia, for the first time in my life, I am content. Truly and utterly content.” He kissed her wrist again, then held it to his chest. “I am also happier than I can ever remember being.”

Olivia smiled.

“And you? Are you happy, Mrs. Bond?”

Olivia’s smile grew, her eyes softening as she nodded.

She was very happy.

A year and a half ago, she’d woken up in a cold sweat after reliving the nightmare that had been Skyfall and dying in James’ arms. It was that nightmare, and James’ dealings with Spectre that had prompted her to disobey the PM’s orders, and contact James.

She’d been quite happy meeting him in secret, and would have happily continued doing so until James had had enough, and grown tired of her. But that hadn’t happened.

Quite the opposite actually.

And it was all thanks to Madeleine, Olivia realized.

Madeleine had been the one to force Olivia’s hand in regard to her feelings for James, and had got her to admit them out loud.

In retrospect, Olivia knew it was the push both she and James had needed. Both too stubborn, and too scared, too certain they would not be good enough for the other.

They’d been wrong.

They were perfect together.

That they were together now, married and drifting about on their boat – the Secret Agent – wherever their whims took them.

Olivia slid her hand down to cradle the side of his face as she answered him, “Yes, James. I am very happy.”

He gazed up at her, his eyes mirroring the same contentment he could see in hers.

She ducked her head to give him a quick kiss.

Straightening up, she continued to card her fingers through his hair, and it wasn’t long before the gentle rocking of the boat, the warmth of the sun, and the loving touch of his wife conspired to lull him into a complete state of relaxation.

“I love you,” he mumbled, as he drifted off to sleep.

Olivia smiled. “I love you too, James.”


End file.
